


I'm Married

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Been married for over a century, He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn who wouldn't hit on him, M/M, Magnus Bane getting hit on, Magnus loves Alec too much, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Some things just never change, no matter how long it's been. Like Magnus's favorite bar. Or his love for Alexander Gideon Lightwood.





	I'm Married

 

 

Magnus looked around, drinking in the sights around him. It had been quite a while since he had come to this bar, but it had hardly changed. Which was why he loved it so much. Magnus had a lot of favorite places, but this bar definitely topped the list.

After being in Alexander's arms, of course.

Thinking of the shadowhunter made him look up at the clock on the wall across from him. Alexander would have gone home by now. He would have been taking off his shadowhunting gear and heading to the bedroom. 

Magnus fondly fingered the wedding ring on his finger and smiled as he thought of his husband. Deciding that it was time for him to head home as well, he drained his glass and set it down on the table in front of him.

Just as Magnus turned around to leave, however, he was stopped by a hand being placed on his chest. Attached to the hand was a young woman who was probably twenty. She was a shadowhunter, no doubt. Magnus looked up at her quizzically.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"You certainly can, Magnus Bane." She said seductively. "How about we start with you taking me home?"

Magnus was no fool; he knew exactly where she was getting at. He also knew that, before Alexander, he would have, in fact, taken her home. But things were different now.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand off his chest as gently as he could. "But I'm married."

If the woman was surprised, she certainly didn't let on. "I'm sure your wife won't find out." She purred, lightly caressing Magnus's cheek. "Your secret's safe with me." 

Magnus pulled away from her touch. "It's husband, actually." He said. "And again, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not."

"Oh." She said, clearly unable to conceal both her surprise and her disappointment. Magnus knew for a fact that her friends were probably waiting for her back at the Institute, and that she had hoped to go back the next morning and let everyone know that she had had a one night stand with  _Magnus Bane_ , the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Just out of curiosity, though." She said, thankfully making no move to touch him this time. "Who is your husband?" 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Magnus said, his tone flavored with the tinge of pride that always accompanied him when he talked about Alexander. He loved the way the shadowhunter's name rolled off his tongue.

"Alec Lightwood?" She asked incredulously, her face a mask of both shock and sympathy. 

"But he's been dead over a century."

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sorry I hate me too.  
> So...while you guys go get the stones and eggs and tomatoes I'm going to run away.  
> Sorry.  
> Bye bye  
> Ow  
> WHO THE FU-  
> Ow  
> Bye
> 
> Okay no honestly I'm sorry maybe it's not that painful but I should have alerted you guys up there.  
> OKAY HONESTLY ENOUGH WITH THE EGGS.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone who read this, first of all. But to those who we’re genuinely affected by this fic, I’m so sorry. Initially, I didn’t add the tag on purpose, and I wasn’t aware of the ‘Major Character Death’ archive warning. But later, when people were upset, I did add it, something must have gone wrong. To everyone who has been emotionally affected by reading this, I’m very, very sorry. And if I haven’t sent a personal apology to your comment regarding this, please don’t take it personally, I must not have seen the comment. Again, I’m sorry. Changes have been made, and the tag has been added. Thank you for your feedback.  
> And if some of your are wondering why I apologized here, it’s because it’s not a funny thing to joke about death when people are emotionally disturbed about it. I’m sorry, and I understand your concerns.


End file.
